We are who we are and we don't even know who we are!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: After the volcano erupted everyone finds themselves stuck on an island and they have no clue who they are or who anyone else is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: For the sake of not confusing people, I will be addressing the characters by their actual names and not the names they may give themselves._

* * *

Gwen woke up with a groaning. Her head hurt really bad and she had no clue where she was. She sat up and felt dizzy and looked around to see a bunch of plane parts and a lot of sand. Why was she on an island? When did she even plan this trip? She figured her plane must have crashed and landed here. She looked down at her clothes and her skin, she was horribly pale and she had this urge to tan...

She decided that it wasn't important what she looked like right now and she should see if everyone else was okay. There were at least 3 other people near her so she wanted to make sure that nobody was dead. She ran over to some guy in a red tracksuit and really bad hair and started to shake him.

"Hey guy!" Gwen shook him. "Wake up!"

This caused the guy in the red tracksuit to sit up and stare at her.

"Don't yell, babe." Tyler groaned. "I'm up!"

"Thank goodness." Gwen smiled at him. "So, can you tell me where my flight was headed?"

"Flight?" Tyler asked her. "I don't know what you're talking about, babe."

"The plane that's like 3 feet away from us!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Why is my only source of potential help an idiot?"

"Hey!" Tyler yelled at her. "I'm not an idiot! At least I know that I'm on an island..."

"Wow." Gwen smirked. "I'm going to go see if that girl is okay, Why don't you go and wake up that guy over there?"

"Why do I have to wake the guy, babe?" Tyler asked her.

"Because, then you can bond over stupid guy stuff." Gwen laughed.

* * *

Tyler rolled his eyes. He didn't like this girl and he certainly wasn't going to listen to her. However, it would be nice to have a guy around here! Then they could talk about sports...

"BRO!" Tyler screamed into the guys ear "Wake up!"

The guy woke up and slapped Tyler in the face.

"What the heck?" Harold woke up. "Are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"No, that bossy girl told me to wake you up." Tyler sighed. "So, do you know where we are?"

"No." Harold told him. "But, did you know that the first airpl-"

"Yeah, I don't care." Tyler told him. "Hey babe! I woke this guy up and he's strange and talks funny! Can I punch him?"

"NO!" Gwen yelled at him. "He may be useful!"

Gwen tried to lightly wake the girl up. She looked like she was in bad shape. She opened her eyes quickly and shot up and looked around. "Cody?!"

"Okay boys, which one of you is Cody?!" Gwen yelled to Harold and Tyler "Is Cody your boyfriend? Which one is he?"

"I don't know..." Sierra was confused. "So, who are you people?"

"Well...I'm...Uh...not exactly sure..." Gwen admitted to her. "We all just woke up here and I honestly have no clue who any of these people are."

"This isn't very helpful." Sierra sighed. "Maybe I'm Cody?"

"That's a dude's name, babe." Tyler rolled his eyes. "You are kinda cute, Maybe I'm Cody?"

"Yeah, you're obviously not." Gwen laughed. "You just want to score with a chick."

"Well, I feel like a Cody!" Tyler crossed his arms. "So, I'm going to be Cody."

"I think my name is Thaddeus." Harold told everyone. "I just feel like one..."

"I really don't think you are." Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Stop bagging on him, babe!" Tyler glared at Gwen "You're upsetting my girlfriend."

"How do you know I'm your girlfriend, Cody?" Sierra asked him.

"You called out my name." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S YOUR NAME!" Gwen yelled at him.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Harold asked her "Should we all just call you 'pale girl with bad highlights' if you don't want us to use our names."

"I agree with Thaddeus." Sierra smiled.

"He's not really Thaddeus..." Gwen sighed.

"Can I be Cody too?" Sierra asked everyone.

"So, you're Cody and you're dating Cody?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Sierra nodded "So now we have Thaddeus and two Cody's! What do you want your name to be?"

"I don't even know!" Gwen sighed. "Just call me whatever you want!"

"I took the liberty of naming you Mertle." Harold told her with a smile.

"You can't just name someone else!" Tyler yelled at him.

"Well babies weren't born with names." Harold told him. "Every parent has to give their child a name and since poor Mertle doesn't have one, I simply provided her with one."

The two Cody's continued to argue with Thaddeus and Mertle until they heard yelling coming from somewhere else on the island. Mertle being the smartest one of the current bunch suggested that they all go and see what's going on.

* * *

**Is anyone really fucking confused? I know I am, I personally have no clue what's even going to happen. I was thinking they would find everyone and get their names situated and then build a shelter. This is the aftermath of season 3 when everyone swam away from the lava and shit. I think this may have been my worst idea ever. However, I feel obligated to post it for some weird reason and I doubt anyone will even want to read this and then I just may deleted it. To be fair, it's after 4am and I'm very tired and only got 5 hours of sleep last night...Flame away!**

**So honestly, I think this may be one of the most fucked up things I wrote yet. I actually read this and I said "What the fuck was I thinking? This is a horrible idea." but I made a promise to myself that I would publish it no matter how stupid this was, so if anyone laughed or was seriously confused or is even into this, say something... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_Funny A/N: Dear idiot guest reviewer, _

_You sent me this.  
Guest: __please delete this. i love most of your stories but most people like the duncan and gwen stories. it is why there are no bad comments on duncan and gwen stories._

_I read this like 4 times and I've come to the conclusion that you are an idiot. At first I thought maybe I was reading this wrong, I actually said "What the fuck?" I can take a flame, but I love how you read all my stories and yet I NEVER write Gwen/Duncan. Are you seriously trying to ask me to delete my story because everyone loves Gwen and Duncan stories and this is not a Gwen and Duncan story? 'It is why there are no bad comments on duncan and gwen stories.' How about you take your anonymous ass somewhere else and go read one then? Next time you leave a comment, let's try to not be an anonymous asshole. If you would like to be a regular asshole, let me know and you and I will have a conversation about properly capitalizing the first letter in someone's name. To everyone else, you can read this stupid comment in the reviews and you can be confused as fuck as well._

* * *

Cody, Cody, Mertle and Thaddeus all ran to where the yelling was coming from. What they found was Owen running for his life while being chased by Courtney.

"How dare you!" Courtney chased him. "I'm going to ring your neck! That was my only source of food and you just ate it! I spent over an hour trying to crack that coconut open!"

"I'm sorry!" Owen yelled "I was just really hungry! I haven't eaten in days!"

"Yeah?" Courtney swung at him. "You're fat! You'll manage!"

"Yo babe, what's going on?" Tyler jumped in front of Courtney who kicked him in the nuts.

"Mind your own business!" Courtney screamed at him. "Who are you people anyway?"

"Oh!" Harold raised his hand "I know the answer to this! I'm Thaddeus and this is Cody, Cody and Mertle."

"My name isn't Mertle..." Gwen crossed her arms. "So, why are you chasing him and do you happen to know anything about the plane crash?"

"Nope." Courtney told them. "I don't care either. I'm just waiting for a plane to go by so it can help me."

"So, do you happen to know who we are?" Gwen asked.

"You don't know who you are?" Courtney smirked. "That's rather pathetic if you ask me."

"Oh really?" Sierra glared at her. "Then why don't you tell us who you are then!"

"Gladly." Courtney reached into her pocket and pulled out an ID "My name is Courtney and I'm a C.I.T. and also an organ donor."

"So Courtney, do you know how we got here?" Tyler asked her. "Why were we all on a plane?"

"I don't know." Courtney smirked. "I just know that I'm Courtney from my ID..."

"So none of us know who we are?" Owen asked the group. "Does this mean we're going to have to live together forever on this island?"

"Ew." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm not living with that coconut thief."

"He needs a name." Sierra giggled. "Can he be Cody too?!"

"No!" Gwen yelled at them. "We already have two Cody's!"

"I'm going to name him Axel." Harold nodded at Owen who cheered happily.

"YES!" Owen yelled "That sounds like a really cool name! Oh, and Courtney could be my best friend!"

"No, I can't." Courtney told him. "I'm not going to be friends with a coconut thief, I'd rather be friends with Mertle and that female Cody."

"Hey!" Tyler glared at Courtney "The male Cody is just as nice! Cody, I don't want you hanging around with her!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" Sierra yelled at him. "You're always doing this to me, Cody! I can't believe I ever agreed to go out with you in the first place!"

"Whatever, I'm just going to take a walk in the woods or something." Tyler rolled his eyes and started walking.

"Cody! Don't you dare walk away from me when we're having an argument!" Sierra chased after Tyler.

"What just happened, Mertle?" Harold asked Gwen who sighed.

"Cody and Cody went to fight in the woods." Gwen sighed in annoyance "So, I guess Courtney and I are going to get food and you and that fat guy are going to try to build as a shelter. Oh, and if you call me Mertle one more time I'm going to kill you and bury your body somewhere on this island where nobody will find you."

"You shouldn't call me the fat guy." Owen told her. "My name is Axel."

"I'd be willing to place money bets that it's really not." Gwen rolled her eyes. "C'mon Courtney..."

* * *

Sierra and Tyler were still fighting in the woods. Tyler didn't want Sierra to make friends with other guys or girls because they never spend any time together and Sierra argued the point that he wouldn't know because they can't remember and that just upset Tyler and made him cry.

"Are you telling me you want to break up?!" Tyler sobbed to Sierra.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Cody!" Sierra protested. "All I'm saying is that I need some me time."

Before Tyler could even say another word to Sierra, Alejandro came out from behind a tall patch of grass and trees.

"Hola! I'm so glad I found you guys!" Alejandro greeted them. "I was starting to think that I was the only one here..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sierra and Tyler who ran away screaming.

"Wait!" Alejandro chased them both very quickly back to the campsite.

Tyler and Sierra ran all the way back to the campsite and ran into Harold knocking him on the ground.

"Hey!" Harold yelled "What gives?!"

"Sorry Thaddeus!" Tyler stood behind Harold "I was talking to Cody in the woods and this guy snuck up on us and now he's following us!"

Alejandro eventually caught up to them and was out of breath, gasping for air.

"Alright pal!" Tyler threatened him "Who are you and what do you want?!"

* * *

**Just when I thought I couldn't make them anymore stupider if I wanted too...So yeah, this is going to be interesting and eventually they'll all slowly figure shit out. Also, leave me reviews and flames too! Just don't flame as an anonymous moron. It's okay, I love all my reviewers even the moronic ones who make no sense! You know I really love you when I call you a moron! Thank you again, guest for making me read your review at least 4 times to even understand what you're saying! I don't even think I could count it as a flame if I wanted to...It's more like 'Plz only rite stuf dat is gween & dunk can' it's more like a plea to over expose Gwuncan even more than it already is. =P **


End file.
